


like doting parents

by kleif_asu



Series: 6T oniichan/otouto AU [2]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Sibling bond, fumaken tiny cameo, i shouldve added hokuto to complete bi shadow, like most writers idk how tags work lol, orz, protective brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleif_asu/pseuds/kleif_asu
Summary: What’s better than a protective and caring brother? A protective and caring future sister-in-law by his side! Your bullies have no chance.(another work for my oniichan au hihi)
Series: 6T oniichan/otouto AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148600
Kudos: 1





	like doting parents

**Author's Note:**

> Barely finished it in time for his birthday wew xD (Late to post because I kept forgetting am sorry >w<)

Yugo can only whine as his stomach continues to grumble. 

“Seriously you should stop forgetting your lunch at home man.” Fuma quips. Yugo only snaps back at him and plunks himself in his armchair. He perks up upon hearing a familiar voice by the classroom door.

“Hi Kento-senpai! Is he here?” 

“Yugo! Your saviour’s here!” Kento yells from across the room and almost the whole class erupts in a laughing fit. Let’s just say that it wasn’t the first time this happened.

“Lunch delivery~” Yuna sing-songs as she hands him his big bento container.

“Thanks.” Yugo smiles and ruffles her hair. At this point, it’s futile to even give excuses. “Say hi to Asako for me.”

He watched her leave before returning to his seat.

“Dude,” Fuma starts, mouth stuffed with a piece of tempura that he _stole_ , “you really don’t plan on fixing the misunderstanding soon?” 

Yugo looks up from his meal, “It’s not like I’m keeping my love life a secret.”

“Not that!” Fuma looks around before leaning closer, “I meant about how people are thinking that _Yuna_ is your girlfriend. Some of your fangirls are nasty, man.”

Oh, that.

He can’t blame people that they’re mistaking his little sister as his girlfriend. They don’t look the least bit alike. And seeing that Yuna’s the only frequent girl that’s seen together with him by the others makes her the target of intrigues.

Although he knows Yuna is in good hands, there’s no harm in being cautious. He put down his chopsticks and fished his phone from his pocket.

**To: 09X XXX XXX**

**Continue watching over Yuna alright?**

\---

He drinks from his sports drink, the setting sun blinding him momentarily. Behind him, he can hear Nonchan shouting instructions to the high school team. It’s great that the vice-captain is taking his job seriously but he should give some slack to the entering hopefuls. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he spots a group of girls whispering amongst themselves. His sensitive ears latched on to their topic of gossip, and although he’s learned to tune out everything he hears, he can't help but continue eavesdropping. 

They were talking bad about Yuna.

“I heard she was seen wearing one of Kouchi-senpai’s jackets the other day.”

“The nerve!”

“And yet she still flocks around Jesse.”

“As if the soccer team captain wasn’t enough, she also wants the rising soccer player at the palm of her hand.”

“Tone down, Kouchi-senpai is near, he might hear you.”

 _I can totally hear you though_. Yugo sighs.

“Let him! So he knows what his girlfriend is really like.”

“You’re a genius!”

“I also heard…”

“Senpai! Sorry for the wait~” His listening was interrupted by an approaching Jesse. 

“Had fun?” 

“Yeah,” Jesse wipes the sweat off his face with a towel, “Nonchan-senpai is strict but still fun.”

Yugo clicks his tongue. The girls were still gossiping. “Do you know them?” His head tilts in their direction. Jesse looks up from his bag.

“They’re also 3rd years. From the class next door.” Jesse waves at them. They wave back and eventually leave.

Yugo’s phone rings. “Hello?”

“Senpai, I’m done packing. Let’s go?” Yugo nodded. The call lasted until they were halfway to the nearest mcdonalds.

“Itadakimasu~” 

Jesse immediately gobbled up his cheeseburgers. Yugo slowly ate his fries, busy with his phone. A few minutes of silent eating passed before they went back to their conversations.

“Say, how’s student council duties lately? Are you able to balance it well with soccer practice?”

“It’s alright, I guess. Someone helped me with great tips on how to manage my time so,” Yugo can see the hint of a blush on Jesse. Interesting.

He decides to press on.

“Somebody from the council?

“It’s actually Yuna.” The sheepish grin as he said her name was a dead giveaway. 

“Oh?” Yugo smiles, “How’s my sister recently?”

“How?” Jesse paused chewing, lost in thought, “I mean she’s doing great! She’s always full of smiles. It’s always a pleasure to work with her since we’re both our year’s representatives.”

Two things he learned from his conversations with Jesse today. First, Yuna’s still the same. No one’s come to bother her… yet. Yugo hopes it stays that way. 

And more importantly, she’s got a prospective suitor. Yugo doesn’t mind if it’s Jesse though. The kid is okay.

He turns the corner to their street and sees that Yuna just arrived in front of their gate.

“Oh, Yugo-ni! Okaeri.”

“Tadaima. You’re home late.”

“I went to the grocery. Mom said they extended their vacation stay.” Both giggle. 

When Yuna was about to open the gate, Yugo rested his arm on the gate door. “It’s been a while; do you wanna go eat out instead?”

“Itadakimasu~” You’d think a family of 3 is dining just by the quantity of food at Yuna’s side of the table, but it’s all hers. Yugo’s single bowl and parfait pale in comparison. He’s been eating with a big eater to another since this afternoon.

“Slow down, we’re not in a hurry.”

“But it’s just so _good_.” 

Yugo smiles and starts digging in his gyudon. Family bonding like this is nice. He can’t actually recall the last time they ate together, since both were busy with their extracurricular activities.

“Let’s take a selfie! Mom and dad are gonna be jealous.” Yuna made a peace sign, her mouth still full. Yugo made his weirdest face yet.

“…and then we were the only ones who fixed it! Haha.” Yuna pauses to bite a large chunk out of her dessert, “hey unfair, why am I the only one talking about my day.”

“There’s nothing much going on from my end. Just a cycle of Kento and Fuma tormenting me,” Yuna snickers, eyes rolling, “sitting miserably during lunch because I keep forgetting my bento, and having to listen to Nonchan’s energetic blabber during soccer practice.”

“Lies!” Yuna points her fork in between his eyes, “Asacchi’s almost always on her phone recently. I know you miss each other but tone down the texting a bit. Unlike your sorry college ass, we have serious studies and council duties to work on.” 

“Okay, okay,” Yugo raises his hands in defeat. “But my brotherly senses are saying that you’re also telling a lie. Hmmm,” He stares at Yuna with slanting eyes.

“I may or may not miss her being clingy with me all the time?” Yuna stammers, pout forming.

“Why? Did something happen recently? And I thought you hated being babied by her?”

“Not really. I just, you know…” Yuna continues munching to hide her flushed cheeks, “she's like the big sibling I never had.” 

“Hey! It's not my fault our schedules are too packed and not aligned.” Yuna belts out her hearty laughter and it makes him shudder as it sounds so like Jesse’s.

Oh well, as long as his sister is happy and free from his despicable “fans”. 

\---

Yugo stretches while lying on his stomach, the smell of tobacco wafting within his room. He can slightly feel the chill of the morning from under the blanket. Asako was already up on her feet, arms above as she stretched her muscles. He stares at her from the bed, seeing her barely covered body glow with the sunlight peeping in between the curtains. The smoke wafting around made it look like she’s covered in a mist of gold, further enhancing her ethereal beauty.

She notices his gaze and puffs out the last of her cigarette. “Do you think Yuna will like it if I cook her pancakes for breakfast?” Asako said with eyes full of endearment, a total gap from her sultry allure just a mere seconds ago. That’s what makes Asako so cute and special, Yugo smiles at the thought.

“Sure, she loooves her pancakes.” 

“Yay!” She goes in for a hug, now that Yugo also got up from the bed. He carefully wrapped his arms around her to prevent them both from toppling. They stayed like that for a while, just lovingly staring at each other.

“By the way,” Asako starts, tracing his jaw with her finger, “Remember that thing you asked me to do?”

Yugo only hummed his response, breath slightly erratic, tickled by her trailing finger with a barely-there touch.

“It’s done and over with. You should’ve seen their faces as they bowed and loudly apologized to Yuna in the center of the cafeteria. Serves them right for daring to even speak ill about my darling Yuna.”

“That’s great to hear. Thanks.” 

Both instinctively lean closer for a kiss, when suddenly the door bursts open. 

“Aha! I knew it!”

Yuna’s booming voice startled the lingering sleep and exhaustion from last night out of their system. They scrambled to look more presentable, Asako standing up from Yugo’s lap. 

“Yuna!”

“What? I didn’t hear any sound of whatever the two of you were up to earlier okay! Also,” Yuna crossed her arms, “Stop treating me like a child.”

“Aww but Yuna is just so cute,” Asako took her in an embrace, “especially when pouting like this~.” Asako’s charms worked to dissipate her anger, but only for a few ticks.

“Yugo-ni I’m so gonna kill you if you only dated Asacchi because you wanted someone to protect me. That's awful!”

"Hey hey who says about me using her. Have you seen how she treats you? It's like she literally gave birth to you at this point HAHAHAHAH.” Yugo says and as if to prove the point, Asako continues to squeeze her in her hug.

“I can't believe you’re just a year my senior,” Yuna mumbles, looking up at Asako.

“True but I did stay a few levels behind, and I’m already legally an adult since last year, so.”

“Group hug!” 

That’s how Kouchimama saw them a few minutes later, calling them for breakfast. 

“The three of you look cute snuggling together like that.” Yuna responds with a grumpy pout, but it didn’t faze their mom, instead, “I know! Wait here, let me take a picture.”

“Ugh, moooom!”


End file.
